1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines and more specifically it relates to an exercise system for simulating the motions involved in boarding sports such as snowboarding in a repetitive manner which allows for a cardiovascular, aerobic exercise that builds and tones the same muscles and reflexes used in boarding sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Exercise machines designed for home use have been utilized by individuals for years. Previously existing exercise machines designed for home use have been produced in a wide variety of configurations, including treadmills, exercise bikes, elliptical machines, incline trainers and the like. Additionally, a number of exercise machines have been designed with individuals who enjoy “boarding sports” such as snowboarding, surfing, wakeboarding, skateboarding, windsurfing and kiteboarding in mind.
Previously existing exercise machines which are designed to simulate motions encountered in “boarding sports” have both failed to properly simulate such motions as well as failed to target the specific muscles and body areas which need development to excel at such sports. Boarding exercise machines are generally comprised of a simple parallel track design with a simple foot platform which slides forward and backward on the track without any pivoting or tilting motions. While such boarding exercise machines appear to provide muscle toning, the absence of pivoting or tilting motions in the foot platform leaves a number of muscles and body areas which are important to boarding sports without any toning or exercise.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved exercise system for simulating the motions involved in boarding sports such as surfing or snowboarding in a repetitive manner which allows for a cardiovascular, aerobic exercise that builds and tones the same muscles and reflexes used in boarding sports.